Some inflatable airbags are configured to deploy in vehicles to protect the occupants in the event of an impact even that would tend to urge the occupant toward the vehicle dashboard or windshield. In a vehicle operating situation calling for deployment of the airbag, inflation gas is communicated from the inflator to rapidly inflate and deploy the airbag cushion. Generally, such airbags are commonly designed to be inflated in no more than a few milliseconds.
The airbag cushion of such conventional inflatable airbags is typically stored in a location that enables rapid activation and positioning such as, for example, behind the vehicle instrument panel. However, such conventional airbag systems typically require a heavy, rigid housing attached to the instrument panel to support the airbag cushion. This adds weight to the vehicle and requires a larger packaging envelope in an already crowded vehicle interior environment. Moreover, such systems may be costly due to added fastening features in the instrument panel and intricate installation requirements. Thus, while such airbags work well for their intended purpose, there remains a desire to reduce airbag system mass while providing optimal safety performance.